1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to vending machines. More particularly, embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for communicating inventory information between vending machines within a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vending machines are well known. Conventionally, vending machines have facilitated storage and dispensation of items such as cigarettes, postcards, drinks, candy, frozen deserts, snacks, video tapes, toys and the like. Such items are periodically loaded into a vending machine and then dispensed in response to a purchase order received from a user interfacing with a selection panel of the machine.
Traditionally, vending machines are located in factories, office buildings, bowling alleys and other high traffic locations. Vending machine operators have found that strategic location of vending machines in high traffic areas regularly frequented by the same customers, promote habitual sales and brand loyalty. As a result, vending machines have proved successful automated devices for sales of goods to customers.
Despite the success of vending machines, problems remain which jeopardize the effectiveness of such machines. One such problem is maintaining adequate inventory in the vending machines. Failure to keep machines stocked often results in loss of customer loyalty, thereby detrimentally affecting sales. In effort to maintain desired levels of inventory, vending machine management software has been implemented. One such software product is “Windows for Vending PRO with Inventory” produced by VendMaster. This product enables a vending machine operator to report and analyze various historical sales data. VendMaster's product is intended to enhance a vending machine operator's ability to identify high-demand inventory, determine times to stock the machine, and calculate suggested prices.
However, despite advances in vending machine management software, low inventory problems persist. As a result, customers are often unable to locate a particular item at any given vending machine. The customer is then forced to check other vending machines for the item, or must resort to a different venue altogether, e.g., a grocery store.
Another problem with conventional vending machines is that customers are often improperly charged. For example, in some cases items in a vending machine have been incorrectly loaded. Thus, a customer requesting Coca-Cola may instead receive Dr Pepper. In other cases, the item may become lodged in the dispensing slot so as to be irretrievable by the customer. In still other cases, the customer may receive a food item which has passed its expiration date. In each of these cases, the customer has already made a payment to the vending machine and is left with no immediate means for refund. If a refund is desired, the customer is forced to pursue tedious steps of contacting the vending machine owner and follow the refund policy implemented by the owner. In the end, the efforts expended by the customer far outweigh the value of receiving a refund.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method, system and article of manufacture for mitigating or eliminating the problems of the prior art in the area of vending machine technology.